Secret Desires
by Anime Lover Motoko
Summary: Miroku's away at the next village and the girls have nothing to do... feelings are confessed and desires are fullfilled! ONE SHOT, LEMON, THREESOME, some yaoi action, the perverted hand is back MWAHAHAHAHA, InuKagSan


Okay the perverted hand is back for seconds! Mwahahahaha, now back to the festivities, 20 bottles of beer on the wall 20 bottles of beeeeeer, take one down pass it around 19 bottles of beer on the wall, 19 bottles of beeeeeeer... Hehe ; )

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome sat around the evening fire watching the stars. Miroku had gone to the next village and wouldn't be back until late next morning. Inuyasha pretended to sleep as he continued to eavesdrop on Kagome's and Sango conversation.

"Yeah, know what she was wearing in that last village? A bit gaudy wasn't it," Sango said

"Hmmmmm," Kagome agreed

"This is so boring, usually we have something interesting to talk about,"

"I know," Kagome barely whispering but still enough for Inuyasha to hear "Why don't we talk about the guy's?"

"Good idea," Sango said with an equally soft tone. Inuyasha's ears pricked as they started to talk

"Oh come on Sango I know the way you look at Miroku when he isn't looking," Kagome teased

"Hey! What about you! I saw you making eyes at Inuyasha last night," Sango countered

"But seriously don't you just sometimes think about getting it on with one of them,"

"Yeah especially Inuyasha, have you seen his body it is to die for!" Sango whispered urgently. Inuyasha felt his breath quicken when he heard the last statement. He was not only desired by Kagome but by Sango? This to Inuyasha was to good to be true. He pretended to roll over in his sleep to watch the girls through half closed eyes.

"I wonder… Inuyasha's asleep right, I'm sure he won't wake if we gently take his shirt off," Kagome said excitedly

"Yeah if were gentle," Sango said as the girls crept over toward Inuyasha. They sat for a little as the looked at him.

"Wouldn't it be fun to have a threesome?" Kagome suggested

"That would be so cool," Sango said as she started to untie Inuyasha's top

"Here leave some for me," Kagome screeched just a bit to high. Inuyasha put his hands over his ears making the girls scream again and jump back. Both girls were horrified at their mistake and were expecting a screaming Inuyasha. But he just sat there.

"Please don't look like that," Inuyasha pleaded "I guess I better tell you the truth, I was listening to the whole conversation," Kagome and Sango looked very, VERY shocked at this and started to blush profusely "I should have gotten up sooner but I have to admit I liked it," Inuyasha hung his head as he started to blush. An uncomfortable silence went over the three as they sat thinking.

"So, you wouldn't mind if we continued?" Sango said as she inched forward. Inuyasha looked up surprised to find Sango in his lap and even more surprised when she gently pressed her lips against his. Inuyasha just sat there shocked as Kagome came forward and also sat in his lap running her nails down his back and through his hair. The girls disentangled themselves from Inuyasha and started kissing gently. Inuyasha could not believe what he was witnessing and found that strangely enough he was getting turned on by the two girls. He couldn't help himself as they started to undress him. His hands gently wandered over the body of one while he busied his lips with the other girl. Sango took off her top and let her small, full breasts fall gently out. Kagome pressed her lips against Inuyasha's chest as she left a trail of kisses down his abs. Inuyasha fondled Sango fleshy mounds calling up deep gentle groans from the girl. Kagome feeling a bit left out started to feather softly brush her lips against Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing as a wave of ecstasy over ran him causing a whimper to leave his lips. The girls smiled both finding weak spots in the silver haired hanyou, used this to their advantage. They teased and tantalized never actually touching his most sensitive area. Inuyasha was getting dizzy as the girls undressed each other and fondled themselves giving way to a playfully erotic show for Inuyasha. He groaned as they finally started to undress his lower half, both gasping at his size. They hesitated, but Kagome got over her shock the quickest starting to gently stroke his engorged member. His erection became painfully exquisite as the two took turns to do different and wonderful things to him. Inuyasha wanted more and flipped the pair on their backs. They giggled as he nuzzled, touched and sucked on various different parts of their bodies both enjoying the tingling sensations that swept over their being. He got his fingers and pried open their tender folds one at a time. Tasting their arousal and want, he thrusted his fingers into Sango as he pressed his manhood against Kagome, not entering but just being there. Sango replied to his touch and pressed into his body meshing her body into all the contours and lines of his well muscled front. Meanwhile Kagome straddled Inuyasha's full member and began to thrust up and down causing him to gasp in surprised at this sudden intrusion. Kagome lifted up one last time and gave way to Sango who then did the same, the girls giving way to their growing need. Inuyasha held onto their hips helping them to slide over him and swap at intervals in their play. As the climax grew near the lovemaking turned more violent and harder to restrain. The girls obviously fighting to control themselves and fighting over who would be with him when he gave way. They came to a unanimous agreement that neither would be there but both would touch. Sango sliding off him began to join Kagome in her feverant licking, sucking and fondling. Inuyasha let out a loud groan as arched his back for the last time. And lay on the ground with the two gasping females. They lay there for a while fighting for oxygen until the cold night air got to them. Seeing the two shivering girls Inuyasha moved down toward them both wrapping his arms around them. He gently licked their faces free of moisture and began to warm them in his arms.

They gently fell asleep.


End file.
